Calling You
by LaPucelle08
Summary: She was his priestess but his feelings for her goes deeper than that, after the war, Seiryu yearns to see his beloved miko again who went through a lot of pain and suffering. So he decided to go to the human world to take her away, make her permanently his. Will his beloved miko accepts? (YUI x SEIRYUU) Ft. the Four Beast Gods


**Calling You**

 **(A FUSHIGI YUUGI FAN FICTION)**

 _A/N: This story is dedicated to my fave FY fan fiction author_ _ **slavedriver2008**_ _for all the gorgeous stories she posted in here about my favorite priestess. I am a huge fan of Yui since before, my love towards her is classic and long term kind of thing so regardless of the era I am in right now, I will be forever a follower of her. I see her in a different light, complexity that she has is what made her a beautiful character and I don't think she's really horrible._

 _The content below is inspired by_ _ **slavedriver2008**_ _'s story about Yui and Seiryu, it's title is_ _ **Are You Seiryu?**_ _So if you have time, you should give it a shot as it was a total awesome package. Anyway, I like pairing Yui to almost anyone in FY but the dragon god is one of my most faves (Nakago is OTP)._

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN FUSHIGI YUUGI NOT.**

 **READ REVIEW and ENJOY.**

 **XXX**

 _Did she regret becoming who she is? Did she regret coming in here and be devoured by him? Were there times that she wished she was chosen by Suzaku instead of her best friend? Were those thoughts present during her stay here?_

Year already passed after the destruction that took place in Konan and Kotou which afterwards involved the world where the two mikos came from. Everything is still fresh in his memory as if it only occurred yesterday, being a god after all, he's a higher type of existence and those episodes could play in his mind like a show looking real and vivid if he wants to. It was times like this that Seiryu has his moments of recalling the course of events that followed the life of his priestess; dark sky spread above him with beautiful shimmers scattered on it looking ethereal and amazing to look at but the emotions it stirred inside him whenever his gem blue eyes stare at the stars are not entirely positive.

How is she faring? Suzaku mentioned to him more than once that it was unwise to revel in What If thoughts about the blonde young woman but furthermore, he shouldn't be thinking about her in the first place after she returned back in her world.

Seiryu was not dumb, of course why would he be? He's one of the four gods who are worship and renowned for the power he possessed and he knew, been watching Yui's progress the moment she got sucked in the book. All the sufferings, betrayal, pain and guilt that she encountered are not hidden to him at all, he's aware of the inner scars it created in her soul that made her feel failure and bad about her well-being.

And it's not her fault.

It was never really meant to have two priestesses to be summon at the same time, this mainly caused the ripple in the story flow and thus triggered the war between his country and Suzaku's, he bore no ill feelings for his dear brother but they needed to do what they were supposed to do that time. He was present, watching from a hidden veil as Suzaku finally found his chosen one, watched when Miaka followed the vision of a vermilion bird that appeared to her that night; Seiryu just watched to see how things would unfold but it all spiraled out of the window upon seeing her. His eyes were wide, mouth opened in surprise as he saw the girl with Suzaku's priestess, the instant he saw her the connection was quickly made and he didn't want to believe it at first but he thought that no one could be her priestess but this young woman. It felt right.

And so the unexpected happen, Yui also got transported in the book because of his strong desire to have her as his priestess; fearing that such incident might not come again in the future, he would not be able to take anyone as his miko but her.

"That's bad for your health, brother." A tall silver haired guy clad in royal suit of an armor came in the spacious grand balcony and joined him, stood beside him as he also watches the stars above. "If I may be frank I think you are too obsessed with your miko, she's not the only one, another lifetime will come and require for you to summon another maiden."

"I need not another maiden." was Seiryu's curt reply, there's no way he's going to be summoned by a different female. "How are you certain it's bad for me?" His blue eyes slid to look on his left where Byakko was.

Byakko shifted to face him, serious expression carved on his handsome face. "Because you are clinging on to her so much that now you don't want to let go, we have priestesses for a reason, Seiryu and it's not part of the responsibility to become intimately attached to any of them. Love is a beautiful feeling, brother, however understand that this type of love you possibly have cannot happen."

Who is he to tell him such thing? Seiryu raised a brow, annoyance slowly boiling inside him. "That's what you think and I respect your perspective but also understand that I do not share it, brother."

"So what do you intend to do? Suzaku and Genbu-niisama doesn't have any bad say about your attraction towards your priestess but the change is palpable." The silver white haired God of the West remained unfazed, his crystal amber eyes met his blue ones directly. "If you choose on venturing in this path further, might as well do something about it to fulfill your need."

 **XXX**

It was raining heavily when the last class ended, Yui Hongo was thankful she has an umbrella and her black coat with her to protect her from the cold, she was still in the classroom putting on the coat that she got from Miaka as a present while the rest of her classmates are already gone. Her friend took a different course that's why their schedules are different but they always find time to hang out also good thing too was they have mutual minor subjects together, that day Miaka doesn't have any classes so Yui decided to drop by the brunette's place so they could watch movies, do girly stuff-take advantage of Keisuke's leave for a business trip with Tetsuya-since she has no class tomorrow anyway.

When she's done putting on the coat, she checked her phone and saw a message from Miaka asking to buy some ice cream and cake so they could have deserts for dinner. The blonde girl could not help but chuckle, her best friend really likes food a lot.

"Good thing there's an convenience store nearby…" She murmured to herself, pulling out the black umbrella out of her bag to prepare it once she goes out. "Should I get strawberry or Reese? Hm, I think I'll have Blueberry Cheese for cake but how about the ice cream-"

"You like talking to yourself?" A deep masculine voice interrupted and enough to startle her, she almost dropped her umbrella as her dark blue eyes saw a tall man standing in the doorway with well built arms crossed on his chest.

Her initial thought was he's good looking, the type of man that can make many girls gaga in a second; he has waist length glossy straight pale blue hair and eyes of the same color that looks like gem from afar; he was clad in a simple dark blue long sleeves and pants, three buttons opened so she got a glimpse of his toned chest. Yui could feel herself internally nose bleeding at the sight of him.

The stranger gave her a smirk, "Found something you like?"

"What?! No!" Yui quickly shook her head, kicking out all thoughts about the man being hot and gorgeous, she knew he's aware of her stare and probably the annoying blush that crept on her face is also obvious but she quickly masked it, "You surprised me that's all, I don't know what your intentions are but I must be going." She took her bag and umbrella, walked towards the opposite direction where another door was-there's just no way in Hell that she'd go where the stranger was but before she could reach her destination, a hand wrapped tightly around her wrist putting her in a halt.

"You are not going anywhere."

"What are you doing? Let go of me!"

 **XXX**

It was not a hard task to look for Yui in the human world, Seiryu told his brothers of the plan he has of finding her and introducing himself to her; they were surprised at first but Genbu stated he'd support him if that's what he decides to do, after all, there's no specific universal law in their Realm that forbids any of them to become romantically attached to a woman-regardless of the race of whereabouts. With the help of Suzaku-since he still has little connection to Miaka and knew what she looks like-Seiryu was able to find his priestess. Happiness and bliss bloomed in his heart when he saw Yui-her hair became longer, it already reached past her shoulder which made her look more beautiful in his eyes and she seemed to become more mature and responsible, during his observation he confirmed that she doesn't have any attachment yet which made him really glad. And he waited for the right moment to show himself to her, patiently he waited after her class is over and everyone is gone except from his beloved priestess. Which brought them to their current situation.

"Do you not remember, Yui?" Seiryu's gaze traveled on her ear where she saw a single blue earring was that looks familiar and when he backpedaled he finally recalled it being worn by her Celestial Warrior, Nakago.

Yui's eyes widened in shock and horror, it only registered to her now what's really going on but a small part of her head still refuse to acknowledge it. "W-what are you talking about? How'd you know my name?!"

"It's me, my priestess." He pulled her closer to him, his other hand reaching up to her face and cupped her cheek. "The one who owns you…"

"No!" Yui almost went berserk and shoved him away from herself, "Don't say that! I don't belong to you or anyone for the matter!" She quickly took this opportunity to ran to the door, kicked it open and sprint out of the classroom without glancing back.

Yui feels like she was in a marathon with the speed she has right now and her legs are starting to get wobbly but she could not rest until she's out of the building. Tears threatened her eyes now as the beat of her heart goes wild, both fear and something else danced inside her after the encounter with the stranger. She knew what he's pertaining to but there's just no way that it was him or if it really was why come back now?!

"Aaaahhh!" Her things fell mid air as she tripped her foot on the flight of stairs that she's about to descend to, she closed her eyes waiting the painful impact she'll get from the nasty fall but instead she was caught by a pair of arms.

"There's no use in running away, my priestess…I made sure this floor is vacated and surrounded by my power before showing myself so we won't get disturbed." It was his voice, that deep masculine voice again that still haunts her. "You cannot run away from me."

Tears finally streamed down on her cheeks, "What the hell do you want from me, Seiryu? Why are you here?!" She really have not forgotten about anything or anyone from the book, aside from Nakago what she always thought about in the night was the time the Beast God coupled and devoured her. It was a haunting memory she wanted so badly to rid of.

"I wanted to see you, Yui." Seiryu could feel the overflow of her emotions, it was painful and obvious that she did not want to see him anymore.

Yui opened her eyes, pulled away a bit so she could look at him, "Why do you want to see me? I tried hard to forget the book, Nakago and you." Her tears are continuous, "You remind me nothing but the damn things I did in the story." Her voice broke as she felt the past wounds opening up again. "I just want to move on with my life and become a good best friend to Miaka after all I did, why won't you just leave me be?!"

It was his fault, Seiryu frowned, he knew if there's someone to blame it should be him-the intensity of pain and deceit Yui went through, it all happened because she got transported in the book even if it was not intended to happen.

"I am here to tell you that it's not your fault, Yui." He gently held both of her hands to pry it away from her face, "You are never filthy, loathsome or terrible…" Squeezing her hand lightly, he enveloped her in a tight hug. "Those things that happened, you did not have any full control…it was not your fault you were brought in our world and you are not to blame that your most beloved shogun played you for a fool."

The blonde girl continued crying but did not fight his hold anymore, slowly she raised her hands and wrapped it around his torso in a loose hug. "It hurts so much, Seiryu."

The blue haired deity kissed her head, "I was smitten the first time I saw you and that's why I have you summoned in the book even if it was not intended to, if you did not go there you would not have suffered like this." He paused for a second, "But I was selfish, Yui, I knew it was you the moment I laid my eyes on you."

Seiryu pulled away, his thumb brushed away the tears in her eyes, "I knew what you went through my beloved miko, saw everything from where I was and I don't want you to suffer anymore, that's why I went here…for you." He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.

The amorous gesture surprised Yui but for some unknown reason it felt right that she automatically closed her eyes and returned the gesture, her hand went to his which was on the side of her cheek. Flashback took place in her mind, the time she first summoned him and did the ritual of coupling to become one; blush tinted her cheeks upon the recalling of that moment he took her.

They broke apart but did not move away from each other, Seiryu has no plan on doing so as he still has an arm snaked tightly around her. "You are beautiful, Yui and I want no other miko but you."

Her eyes misted, "Seiryu…" She continue to hold on his hand on her face, "The truth is…I really did not hate you and what transpired between us…" The blush on her face deepened, "It was…wonderful." She looked down, feeling embarrassed with her confession.

A satisfied smile curved up in Seiryu's lips, making him look more handsome, "It's not going to be the last time, my miko." He kissed her again before saying, "You are mine and mine alone, not just my priestess but the woman I will be with for eternity."

"...Seiryu, did you mean that?"

"I love you, Yui, not because you are my priestess…I just do and that's not going to change."

Yui felt overwhelmed with his statement that she was unsure of how she's going to react but her heart felt light, imaginary flowers and butterflies formed in her stomach and a huge thick burden seemed to be lifted off her back. "I love you too, Seiryu and I will be with you." It might look hasty from another perspective but Yui sure what her heart really wants this time. No miserable past is going to cloud that.

Seiryu's gaze turned warm, love and adoration glinted in his eyes after hearing the response of his beloved priestess. Their connection with each other made it easier to know that her answer is pure honesty, her heart is now slowly letting go, removing of the negative things and reaching out to him.

"No other can touch you like this but me, I am the only whom you belong with, my beloved Yui." He placed another kiss on her lips, this time it's slow but passionate then his lips went down to the curve of her neck and bit on it. The blonde moaned a bit after feeling a little pain from the gesture but the kisses he left made it pleasurable afterwards.

"I've now marked you as my mate." Seiryu said with a triumphant smirk, "But this is just the beginning, we'll have proper ceremony done in due time."

Yui smiled at this, "Thank you, Seiryu."

"Know that you will come with me in my world, beloved."

"What about Miaka, my family and my friends?"

"Worry not about them, any race differences will be taken care off. Suzaku and my brothers will help me with it." Seiryu replied softly, brushing his knuckles on her smooth cheek.

Yui untied the necktie of her uniform and slowly unbuttoned her top, she reached for his hand and placed it on her bosom where her heart was. "Make love to me, Seiryu."

"Be glad to do so, my love."

It was the most unusual place to do such thing but none of them cared.

Outside the building, the rain is still pouring heavily but a man with flaming red hair didn't mind it as he stood under a lamp post without any umbrella or coat to protect him from it; in fact he was enjoying it. A smile appeared on his handsome face, his crimson eyes looking up at the University building where his brother went to.

"You know my first plan is to take her instead of the other girl." He said, feeling a presence behind him. "But it did not feel right at all to take her."

"Because she is already destined to be with him, that's why." A tall long black haired man clad in the same black formal suit stood with him in the rain. "Even before they cross path with the book, Yui is meant to be with Seiryu…their red strings are connected to one another."

"Such a strange thing to happen, don't you think, Genbu-niisama?"

"I agree, Suzaku but this kind of strange thing does not normally happen."

 _And you deserve this more than anyone else, dearest Yui._ Suzaku thought as he returned his gaze back at the building, seeing a bluish glow somewhere in the mid high floors that only the two of them could see. _Even if you are not my miko, I will also watch over you and I'll make sure you will be happy._

 **~ END ~**


End file.
